While You Were Sleeping
by UchihaHime93
Summary: Disclaimer : inspirasi dari DRAKOR While You Ware Sleeping saya tidak mengubah jalan cerita ? dan hanya karakternya yg saya ganti saya pinjam dari "NARUTO" punya om Masashi kishimoto karena saya fansnya "SASUHINA" ! Foto dll saya ambil dari goole Warning: OOC, TYPOS and EYD AMBURADUL SUMMARY: Hyuuga Hinata gadis yang dapat melihat kejadian buruk di masa depan melalui mim
1. 01sebuah mimpi yang ane (01-16 08:31:48)

**_'Malam hari ditengah kota, turun salju yang sangat lebat, laki-laki (uchiha sasuke) itu dan Hinata saling bertatapan penuh arti tapi masing-masing dari mereka memiliki luka dan darah segar yang masih menempel di wajah keduannya. Hinata berjalan perlahan kearah laki-laki itu ikat rambut yang terpasang dirambut pendeknya tadi kini jatuh perlahan keatas salju, Hinata tetap melangkahkan kakinya mantap mengulurkan tangan dan memeluk laki-laki itu dengan erat sambil berkata_**

 ** _"Aku mempercayaimu, aku percaya karena ini adalah aku, makanya aku bisa bisa percaya pada mu"_**

 ** _waktu seakan berhenti, dan berjalan mundur kebelakang hingga ...'_**

* ** _WHILE YOU WERE SLEEPING_** *

Sebuah kamar yang sangat berantakan Hinata terbangun dari mimpinya dengan tangan masih memeluk selimut dengan eratnya.

"astaga... Ini tidak mungkin dan sangat tidak masuk akal " teriak Hinata pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengambil kacamata dan memakai lalu mengambil note serta pulpen dan mulai mencatat notenya.

' ** _14 feb 2016 , dijalan malam hari musim dingin. Aku memeluk seorang pria yang belum pernah ku lihat sebelumnya'_**

Disaat yang sama Kaa-san Hinata masuk kekamar Hinata membuka jendela dan mengomeli Hinata karena kamar nya sangat berantakan.

"apanya yang tidak masuk akal? Lihat kamar ini Hyuuga Hinata !! Ini seperti kapal pecah" omel Kaa-san sambil duduk diranjang menghampiri Hinata

"bukan begitu Kaa-san. Dalam mimpiku aku memeluk seorang pria yang tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Masalahnya aku yang memeluknya duluan. Kaa-san tau kan aku bukan tipe perempuan yang mengejar pria duluan" jelas Hinata serius

"tentu, tentu Kaa-san sangat tau kamu bukan tipe perempuan begitu lihat saja tampang mu yang kusut seperti itu, Kaa-san sampai tak tega makan daging karena kamu seperti binatang" ucap Kaa-san sarkastis

"Astaga, apa benar Kaa-san adalah Kaa-sanku? " tanya Hinata

"bisa kah kamu membunyikan lonceng untuk Kaa-sanmu ini? Ini, Ernest Hemingway Hinata! " kata Kaa-san sambil melemparkan buku "ERNEST HEMINGWAY" pada Hinata setelah itu beranjak pergi kedapur.

* ** _WHILE YOU WERE SLEEPING_** *

Hinata mengikuti Kaa-san kedapur, membuka kulkas mengambil kotak merah yang senada dengan warna piamanya meletakkannya di meja dan membukanya, terlihat sisa ayam goreng yang belum dimakan disisi kanan dan disisi kirinya terlihat tulang ayam yang sudah di tata sedemikan rupa oleh Hinata sehingga seperti terlihat seekor tulang ayam tanpa daging.

"bagaimana pria dimimpi mu tadi Hinata? Apa dia tampan?" tanya Kaa-san yang duduk di ruang keluarga

" tidak perlu diingat-ingat kaa-san,Okaa-san kan tau aku sudah punya pacar"

"kamu baru bertemu dengannya 2 kali setelah kencan buta, apa di pertemuan berikutnya kamu akan menikahinya?" canda Kaa-san

" aku benci orang yang selingkuh, jadi jangan bahas pria dimimpiku lagi Kaa-san, jangan pernah! " ucap Hinata

"dia akan hadir dihidupmu meskipun kamu tidak mau, kamu taukan mimpimu selalu jadi kenyataan."

"itu tidak benar!" Hinata memberengut sambil makan ayam dan duduk disamping ibunya. Mata Hinata melotot saat dia diam-diam mengintip keluar jendela, Kaa-san Hinata juga melihat kearah yang sama.

"OMG, handsome brother. Apa mereka sungguh kakak beradik?"gumam Kaa-san

Hinata panik dan turun dari kursi lalu duduk dilantai Kaa-san yang bingung akan tinggahnya tentu saja bertanya ada apa dan Hinata bilang kalau salah satu pria yang tadi mereka lihat adalah pria yang dipeluknya, Kaa-san yang mendengar hanya bisa tersenyum penuh arti dan kembali menatap keluar jendela.

"dia menuju kemari Hinata" ucap Kaa-san, sehingga membuat Hinata semakin panik.

* ** _WHILE YOU WERE SLEEPING_** *

Uchiha Itachi meminta kakaknyaa Uchiha sasuke untuk mengantarkan kue beras kerumah tetangga yang ada di seberang rumah mereka. Sasuke jelas menolak dengan keras usul itachi.

"yang benar saja zaman sekarang mana ada orang memberikan kue beras saat pindahan rumah, itu kuno!" tolak sasuke

"ini tidak kuno. Ini untuk menunjukkan kebaikkan dan keramahan kita aniki." itachi tetep memaksa sasuke dan memberikan kue beras kepada sasuke lalu mendorongnya agar mau pergi keseberang rumah.

Sasuke memencet bel dan saat intercom menyala ia memesang senyum manis andalannya

"halo, kami keluarga uchiha, kami tetangga baru di depan rumah mu "ucap sasuke ramah sambil memperlihatkan kue beras yang di bawanya

"pergilah! jangan datang tanpa pemberitahuan seperti ini. Kami tidak perlu salam dan keramahtamahan. maaf." ucap Hinata ketus lalu mematikan sambungan intercom.

"astaga, dia kenapa" ucap sasuke shock mendengar kata-kata kasar Hinata selama ini belum pernah diperlakukan begini sama orang terlebih seorang wanita.

Sasuke beranjak pergi dan kembali kerumah dan memarahi itachi.

"kan tadi aku bilang tidak mau" bentak sasuke

"pasti aniki tadi tidak senyumkan" itachi memarahinya balik.

" issh..! sudah, aku sudah tersenyum lebar seperti orang bodoh"

"benarkah? Siapa orang yang tidak sopan seperti itu? Apakah wanita? "

" iya!!! Dia wanita" ucap sasuke sambil melihat kearah rumah seberang yang didatanginya tadi sambil merengut. Hinata yang melihat sasuke buru-buru menutup tirai jendela rumahnya.

"kalau begitu ajak dia kencan aniki, kalian pasti akan cocok." ucap itachi

"enak saja!! Ini" ucap sasuke yang kembali menatap itachi lalu menyerahkan kue berasnya pada itachi dan menendang kaki itachi sebelum masuk rumah dengan perasaan yang kesal.

* ** _WHILE YOU WERE SLEEPING_** *

Hinata sedang duduk ditengah-tengah bangku panjang di sebuah halte bus dekat rumahnya dia sedang bicara. Memekai jins panjang, baju putih dengan kerah turtle yang di padukan dengan blezer kotak kotak warna abu abu, tas selempang kecil warna coklat dan juga topi yang senada dengan blazernya serta kacamata yang bertengger manis di matanya dan rambut indigo yang panjang dan terurai, Hinata terlihat tidak peduli pada orang-orang yang disekitarnya walaupun beberapa murid SMA terlihat sedang membicarakannya, Hinata tetap cuek dan tetep bicara sendiri (padahal Hinata sedang menelpon ibunya karena memakai earphone ditelinga dan tertutup rambut panjangnya jadi orang mengira dia bicara sendiri lagipula handphonenya sedang ada di dalam tas). Salah satu siswa SMA tadi mendatangi Hinata.

"nee-san, bisakah bergeser keujung kami juga mau duduk"ucapnya tapi namanya juga Hinata dia cuekkin aja sehingga murid SMA tadi pergi keteman-temannya lagi dengan rasa kesal di hati.

Hinata menoleh kesamping kanannya dan melihat sasuke sedang berjalan kearahnya.

"Kaa-san, sudah dulu telponannya pria itu ada disini" bisik Hinata sambil mematikan sambungan lewat earphonenya lalu membenarkan cara duduknya.

Sasuke terlihat acuh pada Hinata dan duduk disamping Hinata, Hinata jelas bingung dan berpikir kenapa pria ini duduk disampingnya padahal di kiri masih tersisa 3 bangku kosong dan di kanan masih ada 2 bangku kosong.

"dari sekian banyak bangku kenapa harus duduk disebelahku, apa dia sengaja mendekatiku? Tidak!! Aku tidak boleh menyimpulkan seperti itu tidak Hinata kecuali aku mau mempermalukan diriku sendiri" ucap batin Hinata.

Hinata pun bergeser kekanan tapi sasuke ikut bergeser kekanan juga mengikutinya, Hinata semakin yakin bahwa dia tidak sedang berkhayal ataupun asal menyimpulkan. Sekali lagi Hinata bergeser kekanan dan sasuke masih tetap mengikutinya.

"dia mengikutiku lagi, dan lagi!! Jika aku lengah tetangga bisa jadi teman lalu teman jadi pacar" batin Hinata mulai kegeeran lagi.

Hinata dan sasuke sama-sama berdiri, sasuke dan sama-sama bicara.

"aku tidak tertarik padamu"ucap Hinata sambil memandang punggung sasuke dan melipat tangannya didada

"silahkan duduk, kalian boleh duduk disini" ucap sasuke sopan pada serombongan murid SMA tadi. Mendengar Hinata bicara sasuke pun menoleh dan berucap

"tidak tertarik apa?? " tanya sasuke dan itu membuat para siswa sma tadi berkomentar

"pasti nee-san itu mengira pria tadi mendekatinya, duh memalukan sekali."

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar komentar itu sementara Hinata tetap bersikap tenang, kebetulan ada bus berhenti Hinata pun segera masuk. Paman supir memberitahu Hinata agar naik bus yang diseberang jalan saja karena bus ini akan berhenti di pemberhentian terakhir.

"memangnya aku tidak boleh naik bus yang berhenti di pemberhentian terakhir" balas Hinata ketus sambil berjalan dan duduk di kursi penumpang paling belakang bus dan bus pun mulai berjalan perlahan.

Sasuke tiba-tiba teringat suara perempuan yang menolak kue berasnya kemaren di intercom dan dia heboh sendiri

"tu-tu-tunggu. Kau... Itu suara kasar yang menolakku di intercom. Kau gadis yang tidak sopan itu! " teriak sasuke pada Hinata yang berada di dalam bus yang sedang berjalan.

"tidak apa-apa, tidak perlu khawatir kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik" Hinata menyemangati dirinya sendirri sambil menepuk-nepuk bahunya sendiri dengan perasaan bangga.

* ** _WHILE YOU WERE SLEEPING_** *

 ** _"Aku melihat Kamu dalam mimpiku, yang kulihat dalam mimpiku selalu menjadi kenyataan. Jika ingin hidup maka dengarkanlah aku. Orang akan berpikir ini tidak masuk akal, bahkan Otou-san meninggal seperti itu karena tidak mendengarkan dan mempercayaiku"_**

* ** _WHILE YOU WERE SLEEPING_** *

Tiga pegawai wanita kantor jaksa membicarakan Jaksa Uchiha yang akan mulai bekerja hari ini.

"Kita harus merayakannya, atasan ku hari ini pertama kali masuk kerja, dia tampan dan terlihat pintar" ucap Shizune antusias sambil memilih milih kue, tapi teman-temannya tidak seantusias itu mereka hanya menghela nafas bosan.

"coba lihat ini, ini foto jaksa Uchiha Sasuke" ucap shizune lagi sambil memperlihatkan foto di handphonenya.

"wah.. Dia tampan dan kelihatan pintar" ucap Anko dia adalah asisten jaksa yamanaka ino

"ayo jadikan hari ini hari libur nasional" ucap karui sekertaris jaksa kepala

"Shizune-chan, dulu kamu selalu bilang aku tampan dan pintar" Seseorang menyela mereka dan berkata biasanya ia yang dipanggil seperti itu oleh mereka saat mereka masih bekerja bersama.

"Ah Jaksa eh Pengacara Shimura-san, ada perlu apa ke gedung kami?" ucap Shizune terkejut.

"Aku ingin bertemu jaksa Sasuke-Chan, ingin memberi selamat, dan ini biar aku yang membayar" ucap Shimura Sai seraya mengambil kue yang ada di tangan Shizune.

"apa Shimura-san mengenal Uchiha-san?"

"iya aku dulu guru les Sasuke-chan"

Mereka jelas kaget karena beranggapan Sasuke tidak akan perlu seorang guru les. Tapi sai berkata Sasuke selalu mendapat nilai terendah di sekolah. Mereka terkejut tak percaya.

 ** _#Kilas balik 13 tahun lalu..._**

 ** _"Sasuke-chan baca dan artikan kata ini " suruh sai sambil menunjuk kata 'justice'._**

 ** _"tenang, nii-san itu mudah sekali. Hanya inikan" ucap sasuke, sai hanya mengangguk_**

 ** _"Just artinya sekarang. Ice artinya es batu. Jadi dibacanya 'just ice', artinya 'membekulah sekarang'!" kata Sasuke bangga sambil mengacungkan jari-jari seperti pistol kearah sai, sai hanya bisa menganga._**

 ** _#Kilas balik selesai_**

Shizune wanita yang antusias itu masih sulit percaya. Apalagi ia yang akan bekerja langsung dengan Sasuke. Ia berkata bagaimana pun Uchiha. Sasuke adalah seorang jaksa jadi tidak mungkin sebodoh itu. Namun pikirannya langsung berubah saat melihat Sasuke dengan noraknya ber-selfi ria di depan kantor barunya.

"Hei.. Jaksa Uchiha-Chan" panggil sai sambil melambaikan tangan. Sasuke tampak sedikit terkejut melihat Sai.

Sai bercerita 2 tahun lalu ia mendapat penghargaan dari Jaksa Agung karena menyelesaikan kasus korupsi dan pembunuhan berantai. Ia merendah ia hanya melakukan tugas yang diberikan atasannya tapi ia mendapat penghargaan.

Sambil bercerita, pegawai di ruangan itu mengambil jas sai dan membersihkannya tanpa diminta. Ia memperkenalkan dirinya pada Sasuke sebagai Penyidik Asuma Sarutobi. Dan wanita antusias yang menyimpan foto Sasuke adalah asisten Sasuke yang bernama Shizune. Tadi ia sangat antusias tapi sekarang dia ilfeel bahkan ia tidak membalas tangan Sasuke untuk bersalaman.

Mulai kesal, Sasuke bertanya apa yang dilakukan sai di sini. sai berkata ia harus memberi selamat pada Sasuke karena kembali menjadi jaksa

"Aku hanya datang untuk menyapa dan berharap nantinya kita bisa saling membantu sebagai jaksa dan pengacara. Kau tahu kan...hubungan saling menguntungkan (win-win)." tambah Sai lagi disaat yang sama handphone Sai berbuni

sai mengangkat telepon dari seseorang. Tampaknya dari kekasihnya karena ia membuat janji untuk mereka makan malam bersama di hari Valentine. Sasuke mengamati Sai yang tangannya terus menerus merobek kertas notes dalam serpihan kecil lalu menggulungnya dengan jarinya.

Kebiasaan sai yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagi Sasuke karena sai sudah melakukan yang sama sejak ia menjadi guru lesnya. Ketika itu sai bertanya apakah Sasuke tahu apa arti : win-win.

 ** _#Kilas balik 13 tahun yang lalu.._**

 ** _Ia berkata Tou-san Sasuke berjanji menaikkan gajinya 10.000 yen setiap kali ranking Sasuke naik. Sasuke berkata sai sebaiknya menyerah karena ia tidak akan bisa mendapat nilai lebih baik._**

 ** _"Kita bisa memalsukan rapormu."_**

 ** _"Tou-sanku seorang polisi. Bagaimana jika kita ketahuan? Aku yakin ia akan memenjarakan kita."_**

 ** _Sai berkata mereka bisa melakukannya dengan tidak terlalu ketara. Ia bisa mendapat 300.000 won jika ranking Sasuke naik 20 tingkat. Ia akan membagi setengahnya pada Sasuke._**

 ** _"Kau bilang kau ingin beli motor. Kapan kau bisa beli hanya dengan uang sakumu?" bujuk Sai,_**

 ** _"Aku mendapat lebih banyak uang dan kau bisa beli motor. Nilaimu yang meningkat juga akan membuat Tou-sanmu gembira. Semuanya senang. Itu adalah penyelesaian win-win (saling menguntungkan)." tambah Sai lagi mendengar penjelasan Sai, Sasuke mulai tertarik._**

 ** _#Kilas balik selesai..._**

Sai selesai menelepon. Ia berkata ia akan menraktir Sasuke kapan-kapan. Lalu ia pergi. Akhirnya Sasuke bisa duduk di kursinya.

* ** _WHILE YOU WERE SLEEPING*_**

'Hinata membaca surat wasiat Kaa-san nya. Ia mendengar dari Baa-channya kalau Baa-channya meninggal karena kecelakaan yang disebabkan olehnya. Ia menangis sambil memukuli dadanya berharap kalau semua ini hanya mimpi.'

* ** _WHILE YOU WERE SLEEPING*_**

Hinata terbangun dalam keadaan menangis. Mimpinya kali-kali ini benar-benar membuatnya terpukul. Ia mengambil notesnya lalu mulai mencatat mimpinya sambil Menangis.

'13 Februari 2016...Kaa-san dan Oba-chan. Karena kecelakaan yang disebabkan olehku, Kaa-san meninggal.'

 ** _*WHILE YOU WERE SLEEPING*_**

Berita menayangkan perkiraan cuaca kalau hari ini salju akan turun lebat dan masyarakat diminta berhati-hati mengemudi. Kaa-san melihat mata Hinata yang sembab dan bertanya apa ia baru saja menangis. Hinata berkilah ia baru makan ramyun semalam.

Berita berikutnya adalah mengenai kebakaran hebat yang terjadi di pom bensin semalam. Lengkap dengan rekaman CCTV. Hinata dan Kaa-san nya mengenali pria itu sebagai pelanggan yang mereka berusaha cegah semalam.

Mengetahui mimpinya tetap menjadi kenyataan, Hinata tak tahan lagi. Ia mengambil gunting besar lalu masuk ke kamar mandi. Dan menggunting rambut panjangnya. Kaa-san nya sangat terkejut dan menghentikannya. Hinata menangis dan berkata pria itu mati seperti dalam mimpinya dan tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan.

"Masa depan tidak berubah! Kaa-san , apa yang harus kulakukan?" Hinata menangis sambil memeluk Kaa-san nya. Kaa-san nya heran melihat sikap Hinata.

Hinata menceritakan pada Kaa-san nya mengenai mimpinya semalam. Kaa-san nya malah tertawa melihat rambut Hinata yang sekarang berantakan tak beraturan. Hinata tak habis pikir mengapa Kaa-san nya tertawa. Mimpinya tidak pernah salah dan itu artinya Kaa-san nya akan meninggal.

"Itukah sebabnya kau memotong rambutmu seperti ini? Apa mengubah gaya rambut bisa mengubah mimpi yang kau lihat?"

"Aku tidak akan pernah memanjangkan rambutku. Dalam mimpiku aku berambut panjang," kata Hinata

Kaa-san memeluk Hinata dan menenangkannya bahwa ia tidak akan meninggal seperti itu. Hinata berkata ia hanya memiliki Kaa-san nya di dunia ini.

"Jadi jangan tinggalkan Aku. Aku hanya punya Okaa-san di dunia ini" ucap hinata sambil memeluk Kaa-san erat.

Meski begitu, malam harinya Kaa-san Hinata diam-diam menulis surat wasiat untuk Hinata

WHILE YOU WERE SLEEPING#

'14 Februari 2016...

Sasuke sedang asyik berselfi ria di depan mobilnya ketika tiba-tiba wajah sai ikut muncul di kamera. Sasuke terlompat kaget. sai melihat mobil baru Sasuke. Sasuke bertanya kenapa sai ke sini. sai memperlihatkan buket bunga yang dibawanya. Ia ada kencan hari ini. Sasuke berbohong ia juga sedang menunggu kencannya saat sai menanyakan hal yang sama.

Kencan sai datang dan ia adalah Hinata dengan gaya rambut barunya. Hinata dan Sasuke saling mengenali...jauh dari kesan positif mengenai satu sama lain.

"Apa kalian saling mengenal?" tanya sai saat melihat reaksi mereka.

Hinata bertanya bagaimana sai bisa kenal dengan Sasuke sedangkan Sasuke bertanya apakah mereka berdua berpacaran.

"Ya, kita berpacaran kan?" kata sai pada Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk meski awalnya nampak tak yakin. sai mengajak Sasuke kencan ganda. Hinata dan Sasuke cepat-cepat menolak. Hinata mengajak sai cepat masuk. sai berkata Sasuke sekarang sudah dewasa sampai memiliki mobil. Ia menepuk Sasuke seperti pada anak kecil. Sasuke tidak nampak senang.

sai dan Hinata berjalan menuju restoran. sai bercerita ia dulu membelikan Sasuke motor dan tak terasa Sasuke sekarang sudah dewasa.Namun itu bukan kenangan yang baik bagi Sasuke.

 ** _#Kilas Balik..._**

 ** _Ketika itu (musim dingin 2003) Tou-sannya menuduhnya mencuri motor. Sasuke berkeras ia membelinya dengan uangnya sendiri. Tou-sannya tidak pernah memberinya uang sebanyak itu. Sasuke berkata ia mengumpulkan uang itu._**

 ** _Melihat galaknya Tou-san Sasuke, para polisi anak buah Tou-san Sasuke sempat mengusulkan agar mereka saja yang menanyai Sasuke. Tapi Tou-san Sasuke tidak bergeming dan bertanya apakah Sasuke mencuri motor itu. Motor yang nampaknya baru saja kecelakaan karena kaca spionnya pecah._**

 ** _"Tidak! Aku menggunakan raporku!"_**

 ** _Tou-san Sasuke terkejut. Di mejanya berjejer rapor bagus Sasuke...semuanya berbingkai. Menunjukkan betapa bangganya Tou-san Sasuke dengan "pencapaian" puteranya. Akhirnya Sasuke mengaku ia memalsukan nilai-nilainya karena Sai berkata ia bisa mendapat kenaikan gaji jika mereka melakukannya. Ia mengaku mereka membagi dua uang tersebut._**

 ** _Kali ini anak buah Tou-san Sasuke bahkan tidak bisa membela Sasuke lagi dan menyuruh Sasuke minta maaf. Sasuke berusaha menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dalam kecelakaan itu tapi Tou-san Sasuke terpukul dengan pengakuan Sasuke dan membuang semua rapor Sasuke ke tempat sampah._**

 ** _#Kilas balik selesai_**

Salju mulai turun...Sasuke menghela nafas panjang mengingat semua itu.

Di dalam restoran, Hinata gelisah karena Kaa-san nya tidak juga membalas pesannya. Ia ingin pulang lebih cepat karena mendapat firasat buruk. Ia berusaha mengingat apa saja yang sudah ia lakukan sebelum keluar rumah. Ia sudah mematikan semua lilin...ia sudah mematikan kompor...pintu...

"Aku lupa mengunci pintu," kata Hinata kaget. Ia langsung mengambil tasnya dan berkata ia harus segera pulang. Sai kebingungan dan mengikutinya keluar.

Hinata terus berusaha menelepon Kaa-san nya tapi tidak diangkat. sai bertanya apakah Hinata pernah mengemudi di tengah salju sebelumnya. Belum pernah. Hinata berpikir untuk memanggil taksi tapi sai menawarkan diri untuk mengemudi karena ia sering mengemudi di tengah salju. Akhirnya Hinata menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada sai.

Sementara itu Kaa-san Hinata sedang berjalan pulang. Seseorang tampak mengikutinya hingga ke rumah. Ketika tiba di rumah, orang itu menyapa. Kaa-san terlonjak kaget dan menoleh.

Hinata makin panik karena tidak bisa menghubungi Kaa-san nya dan ingin memanggil polisi. sai berkata Kaa-san Hinata pasti baik-baik saja. Untunglah akhirnya Kaa-san menjawab telepon. Rupanya pria tadi adalah orang baik hati yang mengembalikan ponsel Kaa-san yang tertinggal.

Hinata memarahi Kaa-san agar tidak meninggalkan ponselnya lagi dan langsung mengangkat teleponnya. sai tersenyum kecil. Ia bertanya apa Hinata selalu sekhawatir itu mengenai Kaa-san nya. Tidak, jawab Hinata pelan.

Ia bertanya apakah sai bersedia menjaga Kaa-san nya jika terjadi sesuatu pada dirinya. sai heran dengan pertanyaan seperti itu. Hinata berkata ia hanya berandai-andai jika terjadi sesuatu pada dirinya. sai berkata ia akan melindungi Hinata dan Kaa-san nya apapun yang terjadi. Hinata tersenyum.

sai menoleh dan bertanya apakah Hinata baik-baik saja karena kelihatannya Hinata tidak begitu sehat.

Sedetik kemudian mobil yang dikemudikan sai menabrak seseorang. sai tampaknya sulit mengendalikan mobil setelah kecelakaan itu apalagi jalanan licin. Akhirnya mobil menabrak tiang listrik dengan keras.

Pria yang tertabrak tadi tewas seketika itu juga. Sementara Hinata dan Sai jatuh pingsan dalam keadaan terluka.

Hinata membuka matanya. Ia berada di kamar rumah sakit dengan masker oksigen menutupi hidung dan mulutnya. Ia berusaha memanggil Kaa-san nya. Tapi Kaa-san nya tidak ada di sana, hanya orang-orang yang terkejut melihatnya sadar. Dokter datang memeriksanya. Hinata bertanya dalam hatinya, di mana Kaa-san nya? Samar-sama ia mendengar orang berkata ini pasti keajaiban

Setelah benar-benar sadar, Hinata meraih kacamatanya di samping meja. Ia baru menyadari rambutnya telah kembali panjang. Ia bertanya pada Baa-channya hari ini tanggal berapa. Malam Natal, jawab Baa-channya.

Seorang ahjumma memberitahunya kalau ia dalam keadaan koma selama 10 bulan. Hinata kembali bertanya pada Baa-channya di mana Kaa-san nya. Awalnya Baa-channya tidak mau memberitahu. Tapi Hinata mendesaknya. Baa-chan mulai menangis.

"Aku berharap kau sadar lebih awal. Kaa-san mu berusaha bertahan untuk melihatmu sadar..."

"Apa maksud Baa-chan? Apa yang terjadi pada Kaa-san ?"

"Karena kecelakaan yang kau sebabkan, seseorang meninggal.

Keluarga orang itu menyalahkan Hinata . Karena Hinata tidak sadar, Kaa-san yang menerima seluruh kemarahan keluarga. Kaa-san juga terus merawat Hinata di rumah sakit. Ia harus membayar uang ganti rugi dan biaya rumah sakit Hinata . Rumah dan restoran dijual. Ia bekerja siang malam tanpa ada waktu untuk istirahat. Akhirnya Kaa-san tak kuat lagi. Ia jatuh pingsan dan jatuh dari tangga.

Hinata bertanya apakah Kaa-san nya meninggal. Baa-channya menangis mengiyakan. Hinata membaca surat wasiat yang ditinggalkan Kaa-san nya. Kaa-san nya sudah menyisihkan tabungan dan asuransi jiwa untuk Hinata . Dan terakhir Kaa-san nya mengingatkan agar Hinata tidak menyalahkan diri sendiri.

Hinata sulit untuk mempercayainya. Ia berkata ini pasti mimpi. Ia harus bangun. Ia menangis dan memukuli dirinya sambil memohon agar semua ini hanya mimipi. Baa-channya berusaha menenangkannya.

Ia berkata Hinata nanti harus menghadapi pengadilan. Hinata bingung. Ia tidak mengemudi lalu kenapa ia yang disalahkan? Ia berkata kecelakaan itu bukan kesalahannya!

sasuke menjadi jaksa yang menangani kasus kecelakaan Hinata. Ia menemui Hinata di rumah sakit untuk menginterogasinya. Hinata nampak tenang. Ketika sasuke menanyainya apakah ia menabrak Uzumaki Naruto di persimpangan hingga tewas, ia menjawab ia tidak mengemudi. Ia berkata Sai yang mengemudikan mobil saat itu. Ia sudah mengatakannya pada polisi yang menanyainya tapi mereka tidak percaya.

sasuke berkata ia juga sudah menanyai Sai. Dan Sai ternyata ular bermuka dua. Dengan wajah sedih ia berkata ia menyesal ia membiarkan Hinata mengemudi. Ia berkata ia sudah mencoba menghentikan Hinata mengemudi di jalan yang licin tapi Hinata berkeras pulang karena Kaa-san nya tidak mengangkat telepon. Ia ikut dengan Hinata karena khawatir.

Hinata berkata itu semua bohong. Sai telah berbohong karena ia tahu benar kalau Sai yang mengemudi hari itu.

Sayangnya bukti tidak menunjukkan demikian. Darah yang terdapat di airbag kursi pengemudi telah dianalisa dan DNA yang ditemukan adalah DNA Hinata. Dari rekaman black box ambulans juga terlihat Hinata yang dikeluarkan tim ambulans dari kursi pengemudi sedangkan Sai dari kursi penumpang.

Hinata bersumpah bukan ia yang mengemudi. sasuke bertanya bagaimana Hinata bisa menjelaskan bukti yang sudah ditemukan. Hinata berkata ia yakin seseorang telah memalsukan bukti. Ia pingsan begitu kecelakaan terjadi. Seseorang pasti memindahkannya ke kursi pengemudi, membersihkan darahnya sendiri dari airbag lalu menyapukan darah Hinata ke airbag itu. Ia berkata pasti Sai yang melakukannya agar bisa terbebas dari masalah.

Tapi sasuke berkata itu hanya spekulasi Hinata dan jaksa lebih percaya bukti daripada sekedar spekulasi. Sayangnya tidak ada bukti yang mendukung Hinata.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk membuktikan aku tidak bersalah."

sasuke berkata semua bukti mengarah pada Hinata jadi yang terbaik bagi Hinata adalah mengakuinya agar bisa mendapat keringanan hukuman.

"Meski aku tidak menyebabkan kecelakaan itu?" tanya Hinata marah.

'Keluarga korban menuntut hukuman untukmu. Terus mengingkarinya bisa menjadi faktor yang memberatkanmu."

Hinata benar-benar tersudut.

Ia mencoba menelepon Sai tapi tentu saja Sai sudah mengganti nomornya. Karena putus asa kehilangan Kaa-san nya dan tuduhan palsu yang dihadapinya, Hinata nekat hendak bunuh diri. Ia naik ke atap rumah sakit dan hendak melompat.

sasuke dan staf rumah sakit berusaha menghentikannya tapi Hinata berteriak agar mereka tidak mendekat. sasuke membujuknya untuk berbicara.

'"Apakah akan mengubah sesuatu? Aku sudah mengatakan semuanya padamu. Hari itu Hari Valentine dan bersalju! Karena itu Sai yang mengemudi bukan aku, dan seseorang meninggal. Ia membuatnya seakan aku adalah pengemudinya! Tidak ada yang percaya meski aku berusaha menjelaskannya. Jadi untuk apa?" Hinata menoleh ke bawah.

"Aku akan mempercayaimu!" kata sasuke. Pelan-pelan ia mendekati Hinata dan mengulurkan tangannya.

Hinata menatap sasuke. Ia berkata ia akan sangat bahagia jika semua ini hanya mimpi.

"Jika ini mimpimu, terima kasih karena kau berkata akan mempercayaiku."

Hinata memejamkan mata lalu melepaskan pegangannya. Tidak, sasuke berteriak dan berusaha meraih Hinata. Tapi Hinata tidak menyambut tangan sasuke dan melayang ke bawah.'

 ** _*WHILE YOU WERE SLEEPING*_**

 ** _*BERSAMBUNG..._**

 ** _HAI.._**

 ** _SORRY KALAU MASIH BANYAK YANG TYPO_**

 ** _SILAHKAN TINGGAL KAN KRITIK DAN SARAN DI KOLOM KOMENTAR_**

 ** _MASIH BAPER KALAU NONTON DRAMA YG SATU INI TAPI KALIAN TETAP HARUS NONTON DRAMA NYA BIAR BISA LEBIH REAL FELLINGNYA_**

 ** _JANGAN LUPA KLIK UNTUK FAVORITE YA DAN FOLLOW AKU JUGA_**


	2. 02 Kekuatan Merubah Masa Depan

* ** _Episode Sebelumnya_**

 ** _Hinata benar-benar tersudut. Ia mencoba menelepon Sai tapi tentu saja Sai sudah mengganti nomornya. Karena putus asa kehilangan Kaa-san nya dan tuduhan palsu yang dihadapinya, Hinata nekat hendak bunuh diri. Ia naik ke atap rumah sakit dan hendak melompat._**

 ** _Sasuke dan staf rumah sakit berusaha menghentikannya tapi Hinata berteriak agar mereka tidak mendekat. Sasuke membujuknya untuk berbicara._**

 ** _'"Apakah akan mengubah sesuatu? Aku sudah mengatakan semuanya padamu. Hari itu Hari Valentine dan bersalju! Karena itu Sai yang mengemudi bukan aku, dan seseorang meninggal. Ia membuatnya seakan aku adalah pengemudinya! Tidak ada yang percaya meski aku berusaha menjelaskannya. Jadi untuk apa?" Hinata menoleh ke bawah._**

 ** _"Aku akan mempercayaimu!" kata Sasuke. Pelan-pelan ia mendekati Hinata dan mengulurkan tangannya._**

 ** _Hinata menatap Sasuke. Ia berkata ia akan sangat bahagia jika semua ini hanya mimpi._**

 ** _"Jika ini mimpimu, terima kasih karena kau berkata akan mempercayaiku."_**

 ** _Hinata memejamkan mata lalu melepaskan pegangannya. Tidak, Sasuke berteriak dan berusaha meraih Hinata. Tapi Hinata tidak menyambut tangan Sasuke dan melayang ke bawah._**

* ** _WHILE YOU WERE SLEEPING_** *

"TIDAK... !!!!" teriak Sasuke, Sasuke terbangun kaget dengan tangan masih terulur. Mimpi itu terasa sangat nyata baginya.

* ** _WHILE YOU WERE SLEEPING_** *

Hari menunjukkan tanggal 14 Februari 2016. Itachi heran Sasuke bangun sangat pagi.

"Aku mimpi aneh semalam. Mimpi itu terasa sangat nyata dan menakutkan. Dalam mimpiku, aku melihat gadis tak sopan seberang rumah" cerita Sasuke sambil mengamati sesuatu di luar jendela.

"Aku sudah tahu sesuatu akan terjadi begitu Nii-chan menyebutnya tak sopan. Begitulah biasa Cinta dimulai. Dan dia muncul di mimpi kakak. Jadi apa genrenya? Romance? Melodrama? menyentuh? Atau kategori terlarang?" canda Itachi.

"Gadis itu meninggal dalam mimpiku"

"Apa? Kalau begitu thriller?"

"Benar, thriller yang terasa sangat nyata." Itachi berjalan ke jendela menghampiri sasuke dan melihat Kaa-san Hinata yang sedang membersihkan mobilnya depan rumah. Mobil putih Hinata yang mengalami kecelakaan dalam mimpi Sasuke

"Dalam mimpi Nii-Chan, Obaa- chan juga meninggal, tapi dia terlihat baik-baik saja. Dan kenapa Sai muncul dalam mimpi Sasuke-nii?" tanya Itachi heran

"Aku bertemu Sai beberapa waktu lalu"

"Seharusnya nii-chan Memukul Sai Brengsek itu dan tidak membiarkannya" jawab itachi yang malah terlihat lebih kesal dari pada Sasuke

"Aku malah menyapanya dengan senyum lebar seperti orang idiot." ucap Sakuke dingin, mendengar itu Itachi terus mengomel hingga Sasuke tersenyum geli.

"Ngomong-ngomong, gadis itu berkencan dengan Sai dalam mimpi Nii-chan?"

"iya, mereka bertemu pada Hari Valentine jadi sepertinya mereka memang berpacaran."

Itachi menenangkan sasuke bahwa itu hanya mimpi buruk di mana dua orang yang paling dibenci Sasuke muncul dalam mimpinya bersamaan. Jadi genrenya makjang (drama melo yang biasanya terlalu berlebihan).

"tanggal berapa hari ini?" tanya sasuke

"ini hari Valentine dan nii-chan harus mengambil mobil barumu. Para pasangan saling bersikap mesra sementara nii-chan akan mencoba mobil baru dengan terlihat menyedihkan." ejek Itachi

"memangnya kau ada acara?"

"Tentu saja Ada" jawab itachi

"batalkan janjimu...lalu Temani aku" perintah sasuke santai lalu beranjak meninggalkan Itachi.

* ** _WHILE YOU WERE SLEEPING_** *

Sasuke melihat Hinata di halte bis. Hinata langsung bete begitu melihat Sasuke. Sasuke duduk di sebelah Hinata dan bertanya apa Hinata kenal dengan Sai

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Sai?"

"bagaimana Uchihan-San bisa tahu? Apa kamu telah menguntitku dan diam-diam mengumpulkan informasi mengenai diriku untuk mendekatiku." tuduh Hinata

Sasuke kaget karena Hinata benar-benar mengenal Sai seperti dalam mimpinya.

"TAXII... " Hinata berteriak memanggil taksi.

" Apa kau akan bertemu dengan nya nanti malam? " Sasuke meraih tangannya dan bertanya apakah mereka akan bertemu malam nanti.

"Lepaskan tanganku Uchiha-san, atau aku akan berteriak" Hinata menepis tangan Sasuke.

"Aku tahu aku mungkin terdengar gila saat ini tapi tolong dengarkan aku. Jangan temui dia hari ini dan jangan mengemudi karena akan turun salju. Bahkan jangan dekat-dekat dengan mobil, mengerti?"

Hinata tidak mempedulikannya dan langsung naik taksi. Supir taksi bertanya apakah Hinata tidak apa-apa.

"Dasar penguntit, Apa pedulinya aku mengemudi atau tidak? Itu kan bukan urusannya."

Kalimat terakhir mengingatkannya pada apa yang dikatakan pelanggan restoran Kaa-san nya saat mereka berusaha menyuruhnya tidak merokok di Pom Bensin. Tampaknya ia mulai mempertimbangkan perkataan Sasuke.

"Ojii-chan apakah hari ini akan turun salju?" tanya hinata pada Supir taxi

"Tidak Nona, menurut Berita tadi pagi hari ini akan cerah sepanjang hari." jawab sang supir

Hinata membuka jendela taxi dan melihat ke langit dan langit memang cerah.

* ** _WHILE YOU WERE SLEEPING_** *

Sasuke sedang menunggu adiknya ketika ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang, yang dilihatnya bukan Itachi melainkan Sai. Sasuke terkejut karena ini semakin mirip dengan mimpinya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini sasuke-chan? Apa kamu mau berkencan jua?? Wah kamu membeli mobil baru ya, kamu sudah besar sekarang" tanya Sai

"Dengan Hyuuga Hinata-san?" tanya Sasuke

"Sai-Kun..!!" Terdengar suara Hinata memanggil Sai saat ia turun dari mobil sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Sai. Ia melihat Sai sedang bicara dengan Seseorang.

"nii-chan..! Bukankah kamu mau mentraktirku makan sushi" sasuke mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Sai supaya tidak melihat kearah hinata

"Hari ini kan Hari Valentine. makan sushi sendirian di hari Valentine akan terlihat sangat aneh." tambah sasuke lagi

"Dua pria makan sushi bersama pada Hari Valentine akan terlihat lebih aneh lagi," kata Sai.

Hinata menghampiri mereka dan baru menyadari kalau pria yang sedang berbicara dengan Sai adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sudah kubilang kamu harus langsung pulang hari ini," kata Sasuke Pada Hinata

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya? Katakan padaku," kata Hinata bersungguh-sungguh. Tampaknya ia mulai menanggapi serius sikap aneh Sasuke.

"Bisa jelaskan ada apa ini? Kenapa aku merasa ada yang aneh " ucap Sai yang jelas tidak suka melihat Hinata akrab dengan Sasuke.

"Ayo kita masuk hinata dan Kita akan bicara de lain kali Sasuke" ucap Sai dan Sasuke tidak bisa menghalangi mereka.

* ** _WHILE YOU ARE SLEEPING_** *

Itachi akhirnya datang dan Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi saja bersama adiknya yang ingin pergi ke resital piano temannya. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak mengurusi orang lain.

Tapi salju tiba-tiba turun. Ia teringat dalam mimpinya Hinata berkata "Hari kecelakaan itu Hari Valentine dan turun salju!".

"Itachi ini semua terjadi persis seperti dalam mimpiku"

"Hentikan omong kosong ini sasuke-nii, ayo kita berangkat nanti kita bisa terlambat" ucap itachi sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Aku akan memastikan satu hal lagi. Satu saja." ucap Sasuke, Maka sasuke menunggu di dalam mobil. Itachi sampai ketiduran dan Salju terus turun dengan lebatnya.

Dan seperti dalam mimpi Sasuke, Hinata lupa mengunci pintu rumah dan bergegas keluar. Sementara Kaa-san Hinata keluar dari kafe tanpa ponselnya.

Sasuke melihat Hinata keluar dari restoran buru-buru diikuti Sai. Dan ia melihat sendiri Hinata menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada Sai. Saat mobil itu pergi ia keluar dari mobil.

"HINATA... OY HYUUGA KELUAR DARI MOBIL ITU" sasuke berteriak menghentikan mereka. Tapi mereka tidak melihat dan mendengar Sasuke.

"ada apa Nii-chan? kenapa berteriak?" tanya Itachi

"telepon polisi agar menghentikan mobil Hinata" Sasuke memberi plat mobil hinata pada itachi

"apa Onii-chan sudah gila? Jika aku menelepon polisi lalu aku harus mengatakan apa? Menurut mimpi Nii-chan ku, akan segera terjadi kecelakaan?! Sasuke-nii, kau bersikap sangat aneh. Kenapa kamu begitu peduli pada gadis itu?" Itachi sungguh tidak mengerti akan sikap Sasuke

"Bukan karena aku peduli padanya. Aku hanya...aku tidak ingin ia berakhir sepertiku. Bagaimana jika Sai melimpahkan semuanya pada Hinata dan Hinata akan bertindak seperti orang bodoh?" kata Sasuke.

Itachi berkata Sasuke pasti tertekan karena bertemu kembali dengan Sai hingga bermimpi buruk mengenainya. itachi mengajak Sasuke masuk ke mobil.

Sasuke menurut dan kembali berpikir sebaiknya ia mengurus dirinya sendiri saja. Jika diteruskan ia akan seperti orang gila.

Tapi bayangan Hinata yang menjatuhkan diri dari atas gedung kembali mengusiknya. Ia menekan gas dan pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan adiknya yang belum sempat naik ke mobil. Ia berpacu menyusul mobil Hinata.

Di mobil, Hinata meminta Sai menjaga Kaa-san nya jika terjadi suatu pada dirinya. Sai dengan senang hari berjanji untuk menjaga Kaa-san . Hinata tersenyum. Berbeda dari mimpi Sasuke, Sai bertanya apa yang terjadi antara Hinata dan Sasuke.

Belum sempat Hinata menjawab, mobil mereka ditabrak dari samping. Dan berbeda dari mimpi Sasuke, meski mobil sempat kehilangan kendali dan berputar-putar di jalanan, akhirnya mobil berhenti tanpa menabrak tiang listrik. Hinata dan Sai juga tidak sampai pingsan.

Hinata menoleh dan melihat sosok Sasuke menghampirinya. Sasuke membuka pintu mobil dan bertanya apakah Hinata tidak apa-apa. Padahal kepalanya sendiri terluka.

Tak jauh dari kedua mobil, seseorang terlihat sangat kaget. Ia adalah Uzumaki Naruto, orang yang dalam mimpi sasuke tewas tertabrak mobil yang dikemudikan Sai.

Jadi yang terjadi adalah perhatian Sai teralih saat berbicara dengan Hinata dan tak menyadari mobilnya meluncur melewati perempatan jalan. Uzumaki Naruto sedang menyeberangi perempatan. Sedangkan Sasuke menabrak dari arah samping sebelum mobil menabrak Uzumaki Naruto.

* ** _WHILE YOU WERE SLEEPING_** *

"apa kamu baik-baik saja? " tanya sasuke sambil membantu Hinata keluar dari mobil. Dan Sasuke juga bertanya pada Uzumaki Naruto dan naruto menjawab bahwa dia baik-baik saja meski nampak kaget.

"apa kau sudah gila sasuke? Kau baru saja menabrak mobil kami?" tanya Sai marah seraya turun dari mobil.

"iya nii-chan, maaf jalanan licin karena salju dan mobil ku tergelincir" ujar sasuke beralasan dan berkilah

"Aku tidak percaya! Ini pasti disengaja! Kamu mengikuti mobil kami Sasuke lalu kemudiann kamu menabrak kami! Berani-beraninya kau berbohong padaku." tuding Sai marah, sasuke hanya bisa diam

"Katakan alasannya. Apa karena kamu butuh uang? Apa kamu mau memalsukan claim asuransi?" tuduh sai lagi

"Jika aku tidak melakukan apa yang kulakukan, kau sudah membunuh seseorang," akhirnya Sasuke berkata.

"Apa kamu sudah gila?apa kamu ingin balas dendam karena peristiwa motor bertahun-tahun lalu?" teriak sai marah

 ** _#Kilas balik 13 tahun lalu..._**

 ** _motor Sasuke menabrak sebuah toko. Motor itu adalah motor Sasuke yang dibeli dari uang hasil memalsukan nilai rapornya. Sai panik saat mendengar sirine mobil polisi. Ia berkata Sasuke harus memohon pada polisi saat mereka datang._**

 ** _"Katakan pada mereka kau menyesal dan akan membayar ganti ruginya."_**

 ** _"Apa yang kakak katakan? Kakak yang mengendarainya. Kenapa aku harus membayar ganti ruginya?"_**

 ** _Sai berkeras Sasuke harus mengaku kalau ia yang mengendarainya karena akan terlihat lebih meyakinkan._**

 ** _"Apa Kakak akan membohongi mereka?"_**

 ** _"Bukan, Sasuke. Aku hanya mengatakan hal yang lebih masuk akal. Jujur saja. Akan lebih masuk akal jika kau yang melakukannya."_**

 ** _Sasuke menolak. Ia marah dan berkata kecelakaan ini salah Sai. Ia akan mengatakan itu pada polisi saat mereka tiba._**

 ** _"Benarkah? Aku akan mengatakan pada mereka kalau kau yang melakukannya. Tidak ada saksi. Hanya kau dan aku yang ada di sini. Aku penasaran siapa yang akan lebih dipercayai oleh polisi," kata Sai tenang. Saat itu ia masih mahasiswa hukum._**

 ** _#Kilas balik selesai..._**

"ini semua hanya omong kosong" ucap Sai kesal Ia terus mendorong Sasuke dan Sasuke menangkap tangan Sai.

"Tidak, aku sepenuhnya waras. Jika aku tidak menghentikan mobilmu, Onii-chan mungkin sudah menabrak orang itu," Sasuke menunjuk Uzumaki Naruto.

"Nii-Chan juga akan memalsukan bukti untuk memfitnahnyasebagai pengemudi. Dia akan memiliki catatan kriminal karena membunuh orang, dan karena shock Kaa-san nya juga akan meninggal. Lalu ia akan membunuh dirinya sendiri seperti orang bodoh karena merasa jadi korban. Kakak sangat mampu melakukan itu!" Teriak sasuke lagi sambil menunjuk Hinata

Hinata terkejut mendengar penuturan Sasuke karena ia memahami betul bahwa itu memang akan terjadi.

"Kamu belum berubah sedikitpun. Masih menyalahkan orang lain dan memberikan alasan lemah. Faktanya adalah kamu hampir membunuh kami," kata Sai

"Tidak, aku melakukannya untuk menyelamatkan hidup orang lain." ucap sasuke pelan. Hinata melihat Sasuke dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Baiklah!! siapa yang akan percaya hal itu!, apakah Hinata-chan percaya pada Sasuke-chan yang gila?" tanya Sai seraca menghampiri Hinata yg masih tak Berkedip Melihat Sasuke.

"Benar, siapa yang akan percaya padaku jika aku berkata aku melihatmu dalam mimpiku. Dan aku datang untuk mengubah mimpi itu karena kau terlihat sedih di dalamnya, Tidak ada yang akan percaya kalau aku mengubah masa depanmu." Batin Sasuke meringis

Tapi Hinata seakan tak mendengar perkataan Sai. Seluruh perhatiannya hanya tertuju pada Sasuke. Dan seperti mimpinya beberapa hari lalu (lihat chapter 1 bag. Awal), ia berjalan menghampiri Sasuke lalu memeluknya.

"Aku percaya padamu. Karena aku adalah aku, aku bisa percaya padamu," kata Hinata pelan seraya memeluk sasuke dengan eratnya.

Sasuke bingung Hinata memeluknya dengan erat , Sasuke hendak menarik diri. Tapi Hinata makin erat memeluknya.

"terima kasih, Sasuke-Kun" ucap Hinata lagi lalu menangis dan tetap mengeratkan pelukkannya pada sasuke, Sasuke akhirnya mengangkat tangannya dan balas memeluk Hinata.

* ** _WHILE YOU WERE SLEEPING_** *

* ** _BERSAMBUNG..._**

 ** _HAI.._**

 ** _SORRY KALAU MASIH BANYAK YANG TYPO_**

 ** _SILAHKAN TINGGAL KAN KRITIK DAN SARAN DI KOLOM KOMENTAR_**

 ** _MASIH BAPER KALAU NONTON DRAMA YG SATU INI TAPI KALIAN TETAP HARUS NONTON DRAMA NYA BIAR BISA LEBIH REAL FELLINGNYA_**

 ** _JANGAN LUPA KLIK UNTUK FAVORITE YA DAN FOLLOW AKU JUGA_**

Spoiler:

Ternyata Kaa-san hinata benar, hati hinata seperti pintu otomatis yang terbuka begitu ada yang melangkah masuk Baru bertemu 2 kali saja dengan sai ,mereka sudah jadian. Sekarang begitu bertemu Sasuke yang menyelamatkannya, ia langsung jatuh hati.


End file.
